


It's in the stars, my dear

by YouGottaPrettyKindaDirtyFace



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaPrettyKindaDirtyFace/pseuds/YouGottaPrettyKindaDirtyFace
Summary: Armie returns home after weeks away filming and can't help noticing there's something different about Timmy.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 82
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so this is my first fic in this fandom, first time writing mpreg, (first time writing sex scenes in general, actually!) and first time writing anything in years! It's a WIP and there probably won't be a set upload schedule but I'm enjoying writing it and currently furloughed so I have a lot of time on my hands! 
> 
> I don't own any of the pictures or manips used (please let me know if you would like me to credit if it's your work, I just found them all on Google so I'm not always sure of the creators! Also, if any of the images used are yours and you want me to take them down, please let me know!)
> 
> Also, I'm British, so excuse any slips ups with spelling or language etc, I've tried to remember to use Americanisms but I've probably (definitely) missed a few!
> 
> So...yeah, let me know if you enjoy it and if I should keep going with it! Thank you! :D

The sun is still low in the sky and the clock on the nightstand shows that it is over an hour before his usual wake time when Timmy blinks his eyes half open. Brow furrowing and a groan catching in his sleep-dry throat he closes them again and shoves his face back into his warm pillow, already on his way back to unconsciousness.

A snort, followed by deep chuckle from somewhere below him and Timmy peeks one eye half open to follow it. A scruffy cheek continues to rub back and forth against his naked stomach and Timmy realises that it is the ticklish _scritch-scratch_ motion against his smooth skin that had awoken him.

‘Hey, Baby.’ His voice is tired but warm, deep and obviously spoken around a wide grin.

Timmy’s head shoots up, arm extending, fingers grabbing at air with a whine as the other man teasingly stays just out of reach, ‘ _Armie_ …’ it was breathy and crackly, thick with lingering sleepiness. He’s pinned to the bed by the weight of the other man on his legs, belly scrunching as he attempts a weak crunch upwards.

Still chuckling, Armie takes pity on him and crawls his way up Timmy’s prone body, laying quick, wet kisses along the exposed skin until the two are face-to-face, noses brushing. They are so close their eyes struggle to focus but soon it doesn’t matter because Timmy is tugging the bigger man down, whimpering into his mouth, arms locking together around his neck.

Their mouths click as they press hard, fast kisses against the other, uncaring about morning or airplane breath. Armie’s huge hands cover both sides of Timmy’s face, fingers pushing back curls each time they fall in the younger man’s eyes. When they pull away, they’re glassy, fliting quickly across Armie’s own features as though taking inventory, making sure nothing has changed.

Timmy pulls Armie closer against him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, just at his hairline and keeping his mouth there as he speaks, blinking back tears, ‘I missed you _so_ much.’

Armie smiles against Timmy’s pale, bare shoulder, ‘I missed you too, Baby, it’s so good to be home.’

‘You’re…wait, you’re not supposed to be here until Friday.’

‘Well I can go and come back then if you’d prefer?’ Armie laughs when Timmy’s arms tighten further around him and he whines again, ‘I’ll take that as a no then, shall I?’

Timmy shakes his head back and forth against the other man’s, ‘Nope, you’re never leaving me again.’

‘Oh, is that so? You gonna keep me here, huh? Be your kept man?’ He tightens his grip around the smaller man and quickly rolls them over, bringing his knees up so that Timmy is perched on his lap, ass cradled between his lower stomach and thick thighs.

The motion wakes Timmy fully and he sits up, giggling, propped against Armie’s legs and running his hands up and down tanned arms.

‘You’re so gorgeous, like this, all sleep-warm and naked, fuuuuuck, Tim,’ Armie drawls, wide palms sweeping up Timmy’s narrow thighs, skimming past his hardening length until one hand settles on the soft pudge of the younger man’s belly. His thumb moves back and forward over the small roll, ‘I see your Mama has been feeding you well, whilst I’ve been away.’

Timmy swats him, ‘Are you calling me fat?!’ When the only reply was a bark of laughter, he shoves his hand under Armie’s shirt and twists his nipple, hard.

‘Ah, ah!’ The shocked yelp makes way to laughter once again, ‘First of all, you know what that does to me,’ he thrusts up, fingers pressed tight into Timmy’s hips so that he doesn’t overbalance him, ‘and second, I meant that in a good way, you know how sexy I think you look with a few extra pounds. I mean, well you always look sexy but you know what I mean…’

Timmy narrows his eyes at the older man, ‘I’m going to take as the compliment I _think_ you’re trying to give me-’

‘- _definitely_ a compliment-’

‘Mmhmm…’ he looks down to where Armie’s hand is still splayed across his stomach and frowns, ‘I guess I have put a bit of weight on, huh?’ He flexes the muscles there and watches as the little pouch remains, ‘I hadn’t really noticed, and I don’t think I’ve been eating that much more? Although Mom does keep dropping by with family-sized portions of things, she brought me a whole lasagna yesterday!’

‘Lasagna? Is there any left?’

Timmy twists his nipple again, harder this time.

‘That was _not_ me commenting on your weight, I swear! You know how much I love Mama C’s cooking!’

‘Hmm…well anyway, yes, there’s _plenty_ left, thank you very much.’

‘Yesss,’ Armie shuts his eyes and thrusts up again, grinning when he hears Timmy’s answering moan, ‘Mmm…best welcome home ever.’

Timmy lowers his torso, arms braced either side of the older man’s head, hips rolling against the hard bulge straining Armie’s shorts, ‘I hope you’re not still talking about the lasagna.’

Armie grins, teeth bright against his tanned skin, ‘Oh no, just you, _fuck_ , I really did miss you. FaceTime is amazing and all, but nothing can beat the real deal.’

‘Hence, _oh god_ , hence why you’re never leaving again, okay? Fuck sets and promo and award ceremonies and _uh, Armie,_ fuck-’

‘Fuck is right, _shit_ , Timmy!’ The younger man rolls off as they work together to frantically rid Armie of his clothes, climbing back on top once they are both naked, fully hard and rutting sloppily against one another. Armie flings his arm out, blindly opening the top drawer of the dresser and scrambling around until he grasps a half-empty bottle of lube. He’s pretty sure it isn’t the same one they’d used their last morning together in New York, six weeks earlier. In fact, he was almost certain it wasn’t, considering the amount of times he’d watched Timmy get himself off on his frustratingly small phone screen in that time.

Timmy was panting harshly, hot bursts of air hitting Armie’s neck. He spreads his legs wider as he hears the snick of the bottle opening and lets out a long, shuddering breath at the first cool press of slick fingers, rubbing around his entrance. Licking a wet stripe and savouring the salt of Armie’s sweat, he moans breathily before sucking the skin hard when one long finger slowly breaches him. ‘Oh my god, missed this, missed _you_ , fuck, love you so much.’

‘I love you too,’ Armie whispers against his boyfriend’s damp curls, twisting his finger as he draws it in and out a few more times before swiftly adding another alongside it.

They kiss with wet, slow mouths as Armie continues to open Timmy up until he’s begging for ‘ _more_ , please, I’m ready, need your cock, Armie.’ And suddenly he’s being stretched wider than he has been in _so,_ _so_ _long_ , in the way no toy could ever replicate, and he has to squeeze the base of his own cock hard to stop himself from coming instantly.

‘Fuck, Timmy!’ Armie grits his teeth, digging his fingertips in soft, pale skin that he knows will bloom purple by the next morning. Timmy’s pupils are blown, sloping eyes heavy-lidded with lust, teeth biting hard into his own bottom lip. His hands fall open onto the older man’s chest, slipping through the thatch of hair there as he drags himself _up, up, up_ before quickly dropping down. They moan in unison and once they get a rhythm going, their pace quickens, thrusting together to the sound of slapping skin and heavy breaths.

Timmy’s thighs burn, but he _loves_ it, face flushed from both the exertion and the praise Armie is blubbering to him through every breath. They lock eyes and even after years, Timmy still cannot get over the open and unguarded adoration written all over the other man’s face every time they do this. He’s overwhelmed and already so close to coming.

Armie plants his feet on the bed, the new angle causing him to hit Timmy’s prostate dead-on, and the younger man’s eyes roll back, mouth opening in a soundless scream. He starts to wrap a hand around his own cock; red and leaking and bouncing off his stomach with every thrust but Armie tugs his hand away, linking their fingers, ‘No, no, you’re coming just from this, just from my cock, I know you can.’

‘Fuck, Ah-Ah-Armie-’

‘Yeah, you’re so close already, aren’t you, Baby? Fuck, god, I’m close too, been close ever since I walked in and saw you naked in our bed, almost blew my load before I even got a hand on you.’

‘ _Armie_ , Armie, I’m, _fuck_ , I’m coming, I’m-’ he clenches down hard as he comes, untouched. His spine curves backwards as he releases, thick streams of come hitting both of their torsos and even his own neck. His hole continues to spasm around Armie’s cock with the aftershocks and it sends the other man into his own orgasm just seconds later. He bottoms out, holding Timmy down onto him as empties himself deep into his body. He pulls out after a minute or so and they crash together, all sweat and panting breaths and long shaking limbs.

‘Best…welcome home…ever.’

Timmy huffs out a laugh, face pressed against Armie’s heaving chest. He feels wide palms stroking across his back and ass as they come down. When curious fingers edge towards his hole, dipping into his sore rim and through the come leaking out of him, he gasps and flinches, oversensitive. They retreat, and Armie’s huge hands move to cup his ass cheeks, just resting there.

‘Incorrigible.’

‘You love it.’

He hums sleepily.

‘You falling back asleep?’

‘Y’tired me out.’

‘ _Fuck_ _yeah_ I did.’ _Squeeze_. ‘Will you wake up for pancakes?’

‘Hmm…you really need t’ ask me that?’

‘Did your dick just twitch? Oh my god.’

‘Shut up, it did not!’

‘Dude, it definitely just got a little excited then at the prospect of pancakes.’

‘Fuck offfff and go make me pancakes.’

‘I’ve been away for thirty-eight days, got up at the ass-crack of dawn, flown across the world-’

‘LA is five and a half hours away. And I was with you for 7 of those days.’

‘-fucked you within an inch of your life-’

‘I mean, my ass and thighs can attest to the fact that I did all the work, really…’

‘-and now I’m being ordered around, _sassed at_ , by the love of my life, light of my days, my reason for being…’

‘Armie, fuck _off_!’ Timmy shrieks, wriggling against the fingers pressing into his ribs and underarms. He slides off Armie’s body, falling next to him on the bed and curling away to escape him as they both laugh. The fingers cease their attack and instead strong arms wind around his body, pulling him flush against their owner’s chest. He sighs, happily. After a good ten minutes of basking he taps the forearms locked against him and leans back to kiss Armie’s unshaven cheek, ‘Come on, we need to shower, and I need coffee and you promised me pancakes.’

‘Brat,’ Armie murmurs into the mess of curls in front of him but he loosens his hold on Timmy and with a parting kiss, drags him out of bed and into their en-suite bathroom. He turns on the shower as Timmy starts brushing his teeth, running his tongue over his own before deciding that yeah, he wants to feel fresh all over after that plane ride as well. He joins him at the sink, plucking his toothbrush from the holder, thankful that he doesn’t have to rummage through his suitcase for his travel one. They grin foamy grins at each other through the mirror, revelling in the domesticity of it after weeks apart.

‘I will never take our shower for granted ever again,’ he groans as they both step into the huge double cubicle a few minutes later, ‘pretty sure I’ve got the start of an actual hunchback from the one in the apartment.’

‘Poor baby,’ Timmy teases, though he reaches up and massages soapy hands into his boyfriend’s neck, shoulders and back, grinning at the answering moan. ‘Now who’s dick is twitching, huh?’

‘I’ve still got a decade on you, kid, it’s gonna take some recovery after that homecoming before I’m ready to go again.’

Timmy wraps his long arms around Armie’s waist, pushing his mostly soft- _but interested_ -cock against the taller man’s ass as he lifts onto his tiptoes and whispers, ‘Oh, I’m sure I can help with that.’

Armie shudders, repeating, ‘ _Brat’_ as he twists in Timmy’s arms and pushes him against the cool tiles, opening his mouth up with his tongue. They kiss for a while, licking the minty taste from each other’s mouths, hands roaming. There’s no urgency, it’s not kissing for the sake of foreplay, they’ve both just missed the simple act of making out.

That’s not to say they both don’t get riled up pretty quick from it still. Timmy’s already halfway to fully hard by the time Armie is sinking to his knees and swallowing him down in one slick move. He looks up as much as he dares whilst seated under the still-running shower and watches his beautiful boyfriend come undone. He runs his hands up Timmy’s braced thighs, clinging to his hips to encourage him to thrust into his waiting mouth. Awash with pleasure, Timmy doesn’t seem to notice that one hand strays up and caresses the slight protrusion of his pale belly which looks even more pronounced from his current position.

Armie can’t explain the effect it has on him; why he had zeroed in on it after a few moments of drinking in the sight of his sleeping lover. Why he had intended to wake him with kisses pressed against every inch of his lax face but couldn’t resist burrowing against the swell of his pale stomach instead. He loves that Timmy has evidently gained a little weight. Not because he isn’t attracted to his skinny frame- _because, duh, he loves every inch of that boy_ -but he knows that it is something that has bothered the younger man for years; his struggle to gain weight and the natural lankiness of his limbs. He’d heard the doctors’ warnings himself; when Timmy had that scary bout of flu last year that resulted in him being hospitalised for dehydration and of course, during and after the filming of Beautiful Boy.

Maybe it was the proof that they had come so far from those six months in 2017 where he watched the boy he cared so much about deteriorate right before his eyes. There were times when the younger man had shuffled from his and Elizabeth’s guest room, swallowed up in hoodies and low-hanging sweatpants and Armie had to stop himself from gathering him up in his arms lest he keel over right in front of him. It had taken him months, even after shooting had wrapped, to get his mind and body back on track after all he had put it through and Armie had been there, every step of the way.

In the end, it was the pure fear he had felt when he saw Timmy’s body, wracked with pneumonia and hooked up to monitors and drips in the hospital that had cemented the end of his already fragmented marriage. It had been over long before, the two of them coasting by, living separate lives, putting on a happy face for the children, their families, the media. But seeing Timmy so vulnerable had scared him into waking up and finally admitting to himself, and his estranged wife, that he couldn’t go on like that anymore, that neither of them had been happy in their marriage for longer than they had cared to admit. And that he was in love with someone else. He was in love with Timmy.

He wished it hadn’t taken such drastic measures for him to realise but, he supposed, it had changed their lives for the better.

In the years that followed, and with Armie’s help, Timmy had worked hard to shed the lingering effects those months had on his body and they were both happier and healthier than either of them had ever been. So maybe that was why Armie was so in love with the physical signs of his lover’s flourishing wellbeing.

Whatever it was, as he swallows around Timmy’s pulsing cock and pulls away, trying to catch his breath, he can’t resist resting his head against his boyfriend and pressing a sweet, soft kiss against the gentle swell.

. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely, encouraging comments on my first chapter! It means so much to me that you enjoyed it and it's definitely encouraged me to write a lot more of this! 
> 
> Shorter chapter for today just to move things along a bit but the next few updates will be longer and with a lot more going on ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

‘Were the kids okay, saying goodbye?’ Timmy asks, before shoving a forkful of pancake, smothered in Nutella, in his mouth. He swings his feet under the breakfast bar and links them in a loop around one of the other man’s.

Armie nods, swallowing his own mouthful before answering, ‘Yeah, there were some tears, I think it was harder this time ‘cause it was a longer visit that usual and with them being back in LA for an extended period of time. Then Liz only found out Sunday she had to fly back to Texas early and it changed everything. Even with my filming schedule, we were in a solid routine for like the whole six weeks, so I think it was a bit confusing for them. I mean, you saw the way they were when you left and that was only a week in, they couldn’t understand why you were leaving me behind.’

Timmy laughs, then pouts, ‘Man, that broke my heart! It was hard enough psyching myself up to get on that plane in the first place and then seeing them all upset and asking if we were breaking up, I almost said _fuck it_ and stayed.’

‘Mmmm, I wish you could have,’ Armie muses, thumbing a streak of chocolate at the side of Timmy’s mouth and pressing it against his lower lip until he sucks it in. Timmy releases it, pressing a smirk against the spit-soaked flesh, eyes flashing with mischief at Armie’s answering groan. ‘Don’t start, I’m still recovering from round two.’

‘I told you I could get you going again, despite your reservations, _Old Man_.’

Armie’s eyes flash at his cheeky boyfriend, ‘And I told you, you’re a _brat,’_ he punctuates this by shoving his thumb back into Timmy’s lax mouth, further this time, groaning as the younger man’s wet tongue swirls around it easily. He slides it out, and taps his hand against his smooth cheek, ‘Eat up, or the pancakes I _so lovingly_ made for you will get cold.’

Timmy beams, digging back into the huge pile with relish and asking more questions about Armie’s time in LA, not caring that he already knew most of it from their daily phone and video calls. They finish their breakfast and Timmy washes up the dishes with Armie crowded against his back, arms looped loosely around him, recalling more anecdotes from their time apart.

‘Did you have any plans for today?’ Armie asks him a little while later. They’re curled up on their sectional, music playing low in the background as they sip their coffees and watch the city through the huge windows of their loft. Timmy had been complaining about heartburn- _‘I just ate too quickly, I missed your cooking so bad!’-_ so Armie was rubbing slow circles across his narrow chest.

Timmy shakes his head where it rests against Armie in answer, yawning ‘Can we stay in? Just me and you?’

‘Course, Baby,’ he realises that Timmy’s eyes are drooping and pauses his hand to ease the half-empty mug out of his grip, placing both of theirs on the coffee table before resuming the soothing motions, ‘You still sleepy?’

Timmy nods, ‘I feel like I’m tired all the time these days, s’probably ‘cause I don’t sleep the same without you next to me.’

‘Hmm, you fell asleep early last night though didn’t you? I tried calling at like nine your time and it went to voicemail.’

‘Yeah, it’s weird,’ Timmy mused, ‘Maybe I’ve been oversleeping? I dunno, I literally fell asleep at the dinner table the other day, did I tell you? Was so embarrassing, I almost face-planted my food like a freaking toddler.’

Armie laughed, ‘Please tell me it was at your Mom’s or something? That somebody else was witness to it, alongside video evidence?’

‘Thankfully, _no_ , I was on my own, or else I wouldn’t have heard the end of it! Still embarrassing when I jerked awake and realised.’

‘Well as amusing as it sounds, we’ll keep an eye on it, maybe you need some vitamins or something?’

‘Maybe, yeah. I’m sure I’ll start feeling normal again now you’re home but I’ll go see Dr. Layton if it carries on, see what she says.’

‘Good,’ Armie pressed a kiss behind his ear, glad that he was back to keep an eye on his boyfriend. So he was a little overprotective, but with everything they had been through in the past, he thought it was pretty warranted.

They spend the majority of the day wrapped up together, talking - and in Timmy’s case, trying not to fall asleep, _again_. Armie revels in it all, especially when he watches his boyfriend’s joyful reaction to the loaded chicken and bacon salads he prepares them for lunch, the little happy dances he does in his seat at particularly tasty mouthfuls. By the time evening rolls round, Armie has dropped enough hints about the pan of lasagna that he has eyed every time he’d opened the refrigerator that day, until Timmy relents and begins to heat them up two big portions of it. When they’re finished and Timmy returns from the bathroom, he sees that Armie has stretched himself out on the couch and is talking animatedly on the phone.

‘…this morning, yeah…I know, I’m sorry, he wanted me all to himself I guess…’

Timmy snorts at that, making his way over until he can gently lower himself into the space at the edge of the couch, resting his head and one hand on Armie’s chest and swinging a leg up across both of the other man’s.

‘…he’s right here actually…’ _Your mom_ , Armie mouths when the younger man looks up.

‘Hey Mom,’ Timmy mumbles into the fabric of Armie’s shirt and the older man laughs and relays the greeting. He can vaguely hear his mother’s tinny side of the conversation but he’s too tired to strain to actually listen properly. He lets the deep voice of his love wash over him, feeling the rumble of each word vibrate under his cheek.

‘…yeah he’s sleepy today…yeah, definitely…of course! Tomorrow?...Ooh yeah, I’ve missed that place…I know, right? Remember the last time, that shrimp? Mmm, yeah, alright, we’ll meet you there! Thanks again, Mama C, it was delicious, as always…we love you too, bye…bye.’

‘Dinner with my parents?’

‘Yeah, she said you were already supposed to going ‘round there but then she suggested we go out instead, celebrate my return.’

_A snort._ ‘Did you call her just to thank her for the food?’

‘Well, and because I missed her.’

‘You say this like you weren’t FaceTiming just last week! She knew about Ford swimming before I did!’

‘You’re not the only Chalamet that has my heart, Tim, you know this by now.’

‘S’okay, long as I’m still your favourite.’

‘…’

‘I swear to god, Armie, if you say-’

‘I mean, if she didn’t spend most of her time halfway across the globe…’

‘Fucker!’ he splays a hand across the other man’s laughing face and pushes it away from him, dodging the over-exaggerated kisses he’s trying to land. He flips himself up until he’s straddling his boyfriend, ‘Maybe I should give my good friend Nick a call, huh? Huh? Or Tyler? Tall, blond, two cute kids, sounds just my ty-pah, ahhh!’

The ensuing tickle fight/wrestling match goes on until they’re both panting, and Timmy warns that he’s close to puking up the food he hadn’t had time to digest yet. Armie lets up at that, letting him catch his breath before suggesting they speak to the kids before their bedtime. The younger man enthusiastically agrees, grabbing Armie’s phone off the coffee table and settling under his arm as the older man messages his ex-wife, asking if they’re free. They only have to wait a few minutes before the phone rings with an incoming FaceTime request and they’re greeted by a close-up of Harper and Ford.

They’re both clearly ecstatic to see their father and his boyfriend, talking over one another and both vying to be in shot. Eventually they settle on Harper holding the phone out and Ford curled up against her, heads pressed together sweetly.

‘We miss you, guys!’

_‘Miss you too! Are you still in LA? Are you coming to Texas as well?’_

‘Nope, I’m back home now, in New York. And actually, you’re coming here, remember I told you? You’re gonna stay with me and Timmy again.’

‘ _Tomorrow?’_

‘No Honey, not tomorrow, in a couple of weeks’ time. Not long, though. Why don’t you get Mom to mark it on your calendar again? So you can keep count.’

_‘Good idea, Daddy! Timmy can we go to the park again? ‘member you said we could go and you would teach me how to skateboard like you do and Daddy can help Ford ride his bike ‘cause I can do that already.’_

Ford perks up at that, _‘I wanna go the park, Timmy!’_

Timmy chuckles, ‘Yeah of course we can go to the park, guys, I promised, didn’t I?’ he grins at their matching excited expressions, thinking about the presents he’d bought them while he was missing them, stuck at home because of work whilst they were all miles away in LA.

Armie watches his boyfriend and children talking about all the things they’re going to do together when they’re reunited and his face hurts from how much he’s smiling. He never could have dreamed that this could be his life. It had been three years and two months since he had told his wife that he wanted a divorce and in two weeks’ time it would be his and Timmy’s anniversary. Three years to the day that they had finally confessed their feelings for one another.

Three years.

They’d become a family, travelled together, bought and moved into their apartment, talked about a future together; about marriage, about having more kids. Timmy had become a second father to his children and Armie became a Chalamet in every way other than by name.

They’d come out publicly, a year down the line, when the divorce was finalised and they kept getting papped flying back and forth between New York and LA, and later Texas, where Elizabeth had moved back to. They knew it was only a matter of time before someone slipped up and they felt they owed it to their fans at least to hear it from them, directly. They thought about stepping out onto the red carpet together or making some kind of announcement video but in the end, they settled on two simple, corresponding Instagram posts.

. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your lovely comments and kudos!! Bigger chapter this week...things are progressing! ;D 
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter (I had the majority of this so far already written) but I just got a new job (yay!) and now that I don't have much backlogged, the updates may be a little slower! I'll try and get as much as I can written this weekend though!
> 
> Credit to @charmie.manips on Insta for the manip used in the photo!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

They’re on their way to dinner the next evening when Timmy stumbles, hand tightening in Armie’s.

‘Tim? _Hey_ , you okay?’ He stops, quickly steers him out of the way of a group of tourists and cups his face.

‘I’m fine, I’m fine, just felt a little funny there a second, it’s probably just the heat.’

Armie frowns, it’s mid-July and they’re on a pretty packed street but he doesn’t think it’s particularly hot. In fact, it’s early evening and there’s a pleasant breeze in the air and Timmy only has a button up and thin sweater on, pretty typical for him. ‘You wanna go home? I can call your parents and cancel?’

Timmy shakes his head, giving him a half smile, ‘Nah, I’m fine, promise, we’re only a few minutes away anyway, come on.’

Armie lets himself be tugged back into the flow of the crowd and is soon distracted from his concerns by the sight of Timmy’s parents, waiting outside the restaurant for them. He makes them both laugh by jogging the last few feet towards them and wrapping his mother-in-law in a tight hug, which she returns just as enthusiastically. Timmy catches up, pulling a face and joking that they’re acting like they don’t even care that he’s there as well.

Nicole swats him, ‘don’t give me that, Armie has been gone for over a month, we saw you two days ago!’ and pulls him down into her embrace. He buries his head in her shoulder for a second, she’s wearing her favourite perfume, the one she usually saves for special occasions. He looks over and sees his father and boyfriend greeting each other warmly and he squeezes his mom a little tighter.

He adores how much his boyfriend fits in with the rest of his family. Loves that Armie still goes around to his childhood home, even when Timmy is out of town. That it’s _his_ family that they spend Christmas with, alternating every year with Elizabeth as to whether or not the children are with them as well. He gets a warm feeling in his chest every time he hears Pauline refer to the older man as _‘big bro’_ and when she comes to stay with them and he wakes to find the two of them camped out on the couch playing Mario Kart, eating heaping bowls of cereal.

He’s still smiling as he ducks under the arm his boyfriend is using to prop the door open for them all, feeling the same hand move to his lower back seconds later in a practiced movement. He can feel eyes tracking them as they follow the waiter to their table and he’s sure it won’t be long until they’re both tagged in blurry camera phone photos all across their social media accounts. They’re used to it by now and the majority of the reception they have received since coming out has been overwhelmingly positive.

The four of them settle into their cosy table in the far corner of the room and start perusing the menu, Armie and his parents immediately throwing possibilities back and forth. Timmy is quiet. He wasn’t being completely truthful earlier when he told Armie he was fine. He’s been feeling off for a couple of weeks now, waves of nausea coming and going, and the dizzy spell he’d felt when they were walking wasn’t the first he’d experienced recently. He’s thrown up a handful of times, at seemingly random moments, not consistently enough for him to put down to a sickness bug or anything.

Honestly, as much as he hates himself for thinking it, he’s pretty sure it’s because he’s been missing Armie. He would never actually vocalise this train of thought, because he knows that people look at photos of them and see his _literal_ heart eyes. Knows he’s gushed about his boyfriend an excruciatingly absurd amount, basically to everyone he has ever spoken to, since the first day they’d met in that little piano studio. It’s really quite embarrassing at times. So, no, he’s not going to suggest, out loud, that the reason he’s been feeling out of sorts recently is because he’s been _pining after his boyfriend._

Hopefully, now that they are back in the same space, he’d soon go back to normal. And if not, as he promised Armie, he’d go and get a check-up. Maybe he did have some kind of vitamin deficiency. Whatever it is, it certainly hasn’t put a dampener on their sex life since Armie had got back; he only has to _look_ at the older man a certain way and suddenly he’s being bent over the nearest surface, nausea the last thing on his mind.

He feels a warm palm slide up and down his thigh and he tears his eyes away from the menu he wasn’t even reading, to see his boyfriend eyeing him, eyes soft and mouth quirked in a smile. _Fuck_ , his man is handsome. He smiles back, knocking their knees together, ‘you know what you’re getting?’

‘Mmm, still deciding, you want to split the seafood platter, like last time?’

Timmy feels his stomach lurch at the thought and he hastily pours a glass of water from the jug in the centre of the table and takes a large sip, ‘Um, I’m not really feeling the seafood today, Mom, you’d be up for that though, right?’

‘Sure’, she replies easily, ‘That shrimp, am I right, Armie?’

‘Right!’ Armie agrees happily, before turning back to Timmy, ‘You sure, it’s usually your favourite?’

Timmy nods around his water, ‘Mmhmm,’ swallows, ‘Just in the mood for something else.’

The waiter returns and Marc orders a bottle of wine for the table, pouring them all a glass when it’s brought out to them. Timmy takes a tentative sip, thankful that it seems to go down without issue, in fact he’s already feeling better than he did a few minutes ago. That’s the way it has been for weeks now, one minute he can’t stand even the thought of eating, the next he’s starving.

They order their food and the conversation flows as naturally as it always does between them. Armie asks his parents when Pauline is next due to visit, and Timmy perks up when his mom tells them she’s flying in the day after their anniversary.

‘Hey, the kids are coming a couple of days after that, on the 31st! Perfect timing, huh, Babe?’

Timmy beams, ‘yeah, that’s awesome! They’ll be so happy to see her. We all will, it feels like ages since she was last home.’

‘We were just saying that last night, weren’t we, Honey? Especially since she couldn’t make it home for her birthday this year.’

Timmy tries to stay involved in the conversation but honestly his mind keeps wandering and the heat of the other man’s hand, even through the material of his slacks, is distracting. He’s not sure what’s gotten into him lately but frankly, despite the fact he’s literally sitting at a table with both of his parents, all he can think about is getting home and fucking his boyfriend senseless. If the firm grip Armie has on his leg is any indication, he won’t be ending the night disappointed.

Once again, as soon as he starts eating his meal, his appetite is suddenly back with a vengeance. He clears the whole plate, as well as a chunk of garlic bread his dad offers him, and he’s the one who suggests they look at the dessert menu. Armie is grinning at him fondly throughout and when they all tease him about his youthful metabolism, Timmy only whines half as much as he usually does. He’s too happy basking in the feeling of being surrounded by his favourite people.

His mom reaches over and cups his cheek- _currently puffed out comically due to the whole profiterole he’d shoved in there_ \- ‘You look good, Darling, really!’

‘Mom,’ he groans, feeling his cheeks flushing. His family laugh at his petulant tone and he feels even more like a kid than he already did.

‘You do! You look so healthy and you’ve got some colour, you’re glowing!’

_Glowing_.

The dessert slips down his throat as he swallows heavily and he splutters, coughing.

‘Timmy?’

He waves off his boyfriend’s concern and reaches for his glass of water, taking a long, soothing gulp.

‘Tim, you okay?’

_Glowing_.

He coughs again, taking another sip and nods at the worried faces of his family, ‘I’m…I’m fine, sorry, just…wrong hole.’

Armie snorts then seemingly remembers where he is and tries to pass it off as him clearing his throat. Timmy glares at him over his glass of water. He takes another sip, followed by a deep breath before pushing away from the table, ‘I’m just going to…restroom, ‘scuse me’

He hurries off, squeezing around occupied tables and narrowly avoiding colliding with a waitress, arms laden with used dishes _sorry, sorry,_ _excuse me._ He slips into the restroom and heads straight for the line of sinks, bracing himself against the cool porcelain.

Timmy lifts his head up, staring at his reflection in the mirror; eyes wide, brows pulled together until they are almost kissing, face splotchy and pink. _Glowing_.

‘Fuck… _fuck_.’

The door swings open and he quickly straightens, sticking his hands under the faucet as casually as he could manage.

‘Timmy? You okay?’

He looks up, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes in the mirror and giving him a tight smile, ‘I’m fine, yeah, ‘course.’

‘You sure? You’re all flushed,’ _Glowing_ ‘and you ran off so fast.’

‘Sorry, just, needed a second, I’m okay, I promise.’ He dries his hands off and tucks himself against Armie’s warm front, circling his arms around the other man’s trim waist. Armie hugs him back, rocking him side to side for a beat before pulling away and brushing wayward curls off his forehead.

‘Come on, let’s get you home, yeah?’

‘I thought you wanted to go for an after-dinner walk?’

Armie shrugs, flashing his fangs as he smiles down at his boyfriend, ‘When I can have you all to myself in our home? Nah, I’m good’ He presses their lips together once, twice, before pulling back and leading him out of the restroom. His parents look concerned when they sit back down but Timmy waves them off, reassuring them, once again, that he’s fine, until they seemed placated. Marc wins this round of the ongoing battle over who would take care of the bill and then they make their way out of the restaurant. They say their goodbyes outside as both of their apartments are in opposite directions, already making plans to meet up the following weekend. When Marc and Nicole leave, arms linked, the two boys watch for a few minutes until the older couple disappear out of sight.

Armie is smiling when Timmy looks up at him, ‘That was nice, huh?’

‘Mmm,’ Timmy agrees, sliding his hand into Armie’s as they start their own walk home, ‘It really was, they missed you.’

‘I missed them too. I love that we have this.’

Timmy squeezes their hands together, ‘Me too.’

They’re both quiet for the rest of the way home. Armie is content to walk hand-in-hand with the man he loves, taking in the familiar sights of the city he has called home for the past few years.

Timmy, on the other hand, is spiralling. He’s running through the last few weeks in his head, adding up all the symptoms he’s felt; _nausea, fatigue, dizziness, heartburn, increased libido, inexplicable weight gain._ He tries to think of anything that could explain it all, anything other than what he currently suspects is the case. Nothing else ticks all the boxes.

He obviously can’t be sure until he takes a test, but he’s pretty sure he’s right.

He’s pretty sure he’s pregnant.

Timmy is surprised that now that the initial shock has worn off some, the idea doesn’t terrify him as much as he thought it would. They’d talked about having a baby together numerous times throughout their relationship and it’s pretty much always been a _when_ scenario, rather than an _if_. They have shared custody of Harper and Ford, of course, but the heavy, longing feeling they both get, every time they have to hand them back to Elizabeth, never gets any easier. Their home feels a little emptier each time.

So, the idea of them having a child together is a welcome one, really. It was just a bit of a shock, he muses, because they exactly hadn’t planned for it to be happening just yet. They both have movies coming out, though by some stroke of luck, after a jam-packed first half of the year, other than some potential reshoots, Timmy doesn’t have anything that he’s due to actually film. So, if his theory is right, and he is going to be essentially out of commission for the foreseeable future, he won’t be breaking any contracts. He obviously has promo work and red carpets to contend with but in the grand scheme of things, now is actually as good as time as any for him to slow things down a little.

The more Timmy works this all out in his head, the more excited he begins to feel at the prospect of being pregnant with Armie’s baby. Of seeing and feeling the product of their love growing in his own body. If it turns out he’s wrong, he decides, as he follows Armie into their apartment, he’s going to bring it up to Armie, make plans, possibly even start actively trying. He wants this, he realises. He wants a baby, _their_ baby.

As Armie turns to face him after locking their front door and kicking off his shoes, mouth poised as though he’s about to speak, Timmy grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and tugs him down until he can fit their mouths together. The older man moans, taken aback but always a willing participant. He swipes wide palms down Timmy’s back and ass until they slot into the crease where the backs of his thighs begin. He squeezes _once_ , _twice_ , until Timmy gets the hint and jumps into his arms, linking his long limbs around him tightly.

Armie breaks the kiss to ensure they don’t collide with anything as he carries his lover through the loft, pausing a second to compose himself as Timmy takes this opportunity to suck hard at the pulse point of Armie’s bare neck. When they finally reach their bedroom, Armie gently drops his precious cargo to their huge bed and immediately covers Timmy’s smaller body with his own, ‘You sure you’re feeling okay, Babe?’ They’re panting harshly into one another’s mouths, chests heaving.

Timmy grabs Armie’s ass with both of his hands and thrusts their hips together, ‘Do I _feel_ okay to you?’

Armie drops his head and grunts as he feels Timmy’s hard cock rut against his own.

Timmy lets out a breathless laugh, ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’ He slides his hands up Armie’s torso, caressing lines of muscle and thumbing at his pebbled nipples as he drags the shirt over the other man’s head. He maintains eye contact as he sucks kisses up the arms bracketing his head, and at the same time, reaches out his long fingers to undo Armie’s belt buckle. The whole act is controlled and sensual and the younger man can see the effect it’s having on the other. He starts tugging at the fastenings of Armie’s pants once the belt is loosened, slipping his hands under both layers until they get stuck under the curve of his lover’s thick ass. He slaps his hand on one cheek, giggling as Armie rolls his eyes, unable to hide his own grin.

With one smooth pump of his arms, Armie pushes himself to standing and sheds the last of his clothes, towering above Timmy, shamelessly naked. He really is unfairly gorgeous; all tanned skin and sun-bleached hair. Even the hair on his chest is golden, a testament to his weeks spent under the LA sun. He flashes that bright white American grin, tongue peeking out under one of his prominent canines and Timmy stills, like clocked prey, looking up at Armie under his dark lashes.

They are a study in contrast as Armie lowers himself back down, huge hands working to reveal Timmy’s smooth, milky skin. They swallow his tiny waist, curved where his own remains angular, down narrow hipbones, uncovering a smattering of trimmed, dark, almost black hair and thighs scarcely wider than his own arms.

Where their sex the day earlier had been frantic, the results of weeks’ worth of pent-up frustration, tonight they both decide to take their time.

They kiss and it’s all tongues and spit, Armie’s fingers sinking into long curls and tugging, hard. Timmy gasps against the older man’s open mouth, reaching his own hand between their bodies and wrapping his own long fingers as much as he can around both their erections. They both moan in unison, breaking apart and resting their foreheads together, both staring down at the sight of their cocks peeking out of Timmy’s grip.

He lets go after a few more swipes _up, twist, down,_ pushing Armie to lie flat on the bed, his legs dangling over the side. The older man sits up on his elbows, watching as Timmy slinks to the floor on his knees, maintaining eye contact as he licks a wet stripe from the base of Armie’s cock to the weeping tip.

‘Fucking hell, _Tim_.’

Timmy suckles the head, flicking his tongue against the bundle of nerves just below it before dropping his mouth down in one steady, smooth motion. It had taken some practice for him to be able to take all Armie’s appropriately proportionate dick into his throat but after three years, Timmy was more than adept and, in fact, revelled in it. He loved the reaction it got from his lover, but he also just loved the feeling of his throat resisting for a few seconds before giving way to the intrusion. He flicks his eyes back up to Armie, watching as the older man takes in shuddering breaths, chest flushed and head dropped back, neck bared.

Timmy groans at the sight, mouth vibrating against Armie’s cock, which twitches leaks a stream of precum in response. The older man’s head shoots up, eyes widening and mouth open in a soundless gasp. His stomach muscles clench as he pushes himself onto his hands, one arm locked behind him, the other moving to grip the back of Timmy’s bobbing head tightly. Timmy moans again at the feeling of his hair being tugged and Armie takes this as permission to guide the movements of his head, gently but firmly.

‘Fuck you feel so good, Baby, oh _god.’_

Timmy closes his eyes and squeezes the base of his own cock in response to the praise. He’s already so hard, precum leaking and smudging against his belly as he breathes. He loses himself in the act; swallowing and humming around Armie’s length until he hears the snick of a cap and looks back up to see that he is holding their open bottle of lube.

Timmy pulls off, gasping, replacing his mouth with his hand and smearing spit and precum up and down Armie’s leaking cock.

‘Get up here,’ Armie orders, tugging at the younger man’s hair again. Timmy scrambles to comply, pushing the bigger man until he is once again flat on is back and pressing their mouths together. Armie sucks the taste of himself off Timmy’s tongue, hands moving to grab Timmy’s ass, slowly fingering his rim with one single dry finger. He pulls his mouth away with a wet _smack_ , ‘turn around.’

* * *

They’re both panting heavily as Armie pulls out before sliding his body to the side, dropping heavily onto the bed next to Timmy. The younger man reaches out, linking their fingers together and bringing their joined hands to rest on his stomach.

‘Fucking _hell,’_ Armie brings his free hand up to scrub across his sweaty face before resting it on his own chest, ‘I swear, it just keeps getting better. We should just stay here forever, keep doing that, _Christ_.’

‘Armie?’

‘Yeah, Babe?’

Timmy swallows and lets out a long, shuddering breath, keeping his eyes focussed on the ceiling, even as he feels Armie turn to him.

‘Armie, I think I’m pregnant.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...when I started this fic I was still furloughed and had a ton of time on my hands. Now I'm working 15 hour days, which doesn't exactly leave a lot of time for fic writing! But I'm still loving writing this story and reading your lovely comments!!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter and will post more as soon as I can! :D

‘Armie, I think I’m pregnant.’

‘ _Fuck_ , I know, I think I’ve come more times in the past twenty-four hours than I have since I first discovered porn. Actually, scratch that, remember Bali? I don’t know how you managed to sit on that plane afterwards, honestly-’

‘No, Armie,’ Timmy tugs on their joined hands and finally twists his head to look at his boyfriend, ‘I mean, I actually think I’m pregnant, like you know… _having-a-baby_ pregnant.’

Armie shoots up into a seated position and, honestly, Timmy is in awe of his ability to move that quickly so soon.

‘Wait, are you _serious_?!’

Timmy gingerly pushes himself onto his elbows so that he could lie propped against their pillows and shrugs, ‘I mean, I haven’t taken a test or anything but I’ve been having symptoms for a while now.’

Armie leans forward and holds Timmy’s head between his hands, ‘You have? How long? Why didn’t you say anything?’

Timmy shrugs again, just one shoulder, eyes downcast, ‘I didn’t think anything of it, it was only something my Mom said earlier that got me thinking that, yeah, maybe I am.’

‘Oh my god…oh my god, Timmy! _Baby_ , this is amazing!’ he tugs him forward and kisses him hard, over and over until the younger man is laughing.

‘Armie! Babe, stop! I don’t even know for sure, let’s not get ahead of ourselves!’ He feels his eyes water as he looks straight into Armie’s, ‘Are you…so you’d be happy then? If I am, if _we_ are.’

The older man’s face goes soft and he rubs the pads of his thumbs across Timmy’s thick brows, around his eyes and down prominent cheekbones, ‘Timmy, are you kidding?’ he asks, voice soft, ‘It would literally be a dream come true.’

‘I _love_ you.’

‘I love you too, so much.’

They kiss again, clinging to one another, laughing wetly. All of the panic and fear Timmy had felt earlier in the restaurant has dissipated at the knowledge that Armie wants this just as much as he does.

‘Hey, why don’t I run out and get a test, huh? I feel like there’s no way I’ll be able to sleep if we don’t know for sure, like _right_ _now_.’

Timmy laughs, pecking a short kiss against Armie’s lips, ‘I don’t know, what if someone sees, what if the cashier recognises you and it starts spreading around that _‘Armie Hammer is spotted buying a pregnancy test’_?’

‘So I’ll wear a cap and sunglasses if I have to and I’ll use the self-checkouts. It’ll be fine! Come _on_ , don’t you wanna know too?’

‘ _Of_ _course_ I do!’

‘Good’ _kiss_ ‘I won’t be long’ _kiss_ , ‘wait right here.’

Timmy giggles, ‘where exactly do you think I’d go, huh?’

‘I don’t know! Will you be able to pee, do you think? I’ll bring you some water.’

‘Armie!’ he laughs again at his stupid, adorable, lovely boyfriend who is up and striding naked into their bathroom, returning a few minutes with a damp washcloth, which he uses to clean him up, and a big glass of water, which he places on the bedside table. Timmy smiles up at him as he watches the other man slip on some sweatpants and the same shirt he wore to dinner, alongside one of Timmy’s baseball caps, grabbing his wallet out of the pants he’d discarded earlier.

‘You need anything else whilst I’m out?’ he asks, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing a hand across Timmy’s naked stomach.

‘Nope, I’m good,’ the younger man promises, reciprocating the kiss the other leans in to give him.

‘Alright, I won’t be long, love you.’

‘Love you too.’

Timmy takes a long, clarifying breath once he hears their front door shut behind his boyfriend and as he exhales, he feels his lips turn up automatically. He presses a hand against the giddy smile, hardly able to fathom that this is really happening. He hopes Armie will be back soon.

Tapping a random beat against his exposed chest, Timmy lets his eyes wander around their bedroom, looking for a distraction of some kind. He leans over the side of the bed and snatches his phone from the pocket of his pants, grabbing the water Armie left him and sipping on it as he opens the notification he has from Instagram. He grins once again when he sees the sweet photo of him and Armie, taken earlier in the evening, that his Mom had tagged them in. It seemed so surreal that, at the time, they both had no idea that Armie would be out buying a pregnancy test that night. He double taps the photo and screenshots it so that he’d have it on his own phone before commenting a line of heart emojis.

He locks his phone after that, tapping his nails against the back of it a few times, restless. He finishes the water and pushes himself off the bed, picking their discarded clothes up and tossing them in the hamper. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and one of Armie’s old shirts to wear from their shared dresser and pulls them on. The top of the dresser is littered with framed photographs and he spends the next few minutes gazing over them, reminiscing. There are numerous ones from over the years; selfies taken on vacations, group shots with friends and family and, of course, plenty of Harper and Ford. But Timmy’s eyes are drawn to one frame in particular. It’s one intended for newborn photos of siblings, with spaces below for the children’s names, weights and dates of birth.

He didn’t meet Harper until she was eighteen months, but he remembers Ford just weeks old, features still developing but unmistakably Armie’s double. The both of them look a lot like their dad but he’s seen photos of Armie as a kid and the similarities between father and son are undeniable, even more so the older Ford gets.

Timmy wonders if those strong Hammer genes would carry on through their own children, or if they’d favour his European looks; all dark hair, slight build and pale skin. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels an arm curl around his middle and a whiskery kiss pressed to his cheek, ‘ _Jesus_ , Armie! I didn’t hear you get back, that was quick!’

‘You were deep in thought,’ Armie muses, ‘And I hurried.’ He brings his other arm up in front of Timmy and in his hand is a long, thin box. ‘You ready?’

Timmy nods, taking it from Armie and twisting in his arms to hug him tightly. He pulls away and pads into their en-suite, turning back and cocking his head, ‘You coming?’

Armie merely grins in reply and follows him into the bathroom. Neither of them has any qualms about going to the bathroom in front of the other so he merely sits himself down on the edge of the tub and waits for Timmy to do his business. It only takes a minute and when he’s finished washing his hands, Armie tugs him between the vee of his outstretched legs.

‘Have you ever taken one before?’ Armie asks, curious. He knows Timmy has been on birth control since he was a teenager, long before the two of them met, but somehow they’ve never talked about any potential pregnancy scares.

‘Yeah, once when I was like eighteen and uh, actually, I took one a few months after we got together.’

‘Wait, really?!’

‘Mmhmm, it was when I was…you know, I had thrown up a few times over that period and I was worried that maybe that meant my pill wouldn’t have like…absorbed in my body or something, so I took one just in case.’

‘I had no idea.’

Timmy shrugs, ‘Like I said, it was more of a precautionary thing, I was like 99% sure it was going to be negative and it was anyway, of course, so, no big deal.’ He eyes the stick on their counter, ‘You think it’s been two minutes?’

Armie rubs his hands up and down Timmy’s bare arms, ‘Hmm, I don’t think so, maybe another minute, to be sure.’

Timmy nods and then they wait quietly for a little longer, until they’re certain it’s been enough time. He stays in Armie’s embrace and uses one long arm to pluck the little white stick from the counter, keeping the results facing the other way as he holds it in front of them both. ‘Ready?’

‘Ready.’

Timmy turns the test over and they both stare at the screen. At the tiny, yet perfectly distinct blue cross.

Positive.

He’s pregnant.

Armie lets out a loud whoop and Timmy twists around to face him just seconds before he’s lifted in the air and spun around. He loops his arms and legs around Armie’s body, much like he had when they’d first arrived home, and squeezes him tightly. They’re both crying and laughing at the same time as they press their foreheads together.

‘We’re having a _baby_ ,’ Armie whispers, voice thick and full of awe. He can’t seem to tear his watery eyes away from Timmy’s.

‘We are,’ Timmy agrees, ‘Oh my God, we are!’

Fast, short pecks turn into a deep, passionate kiss that Timmy only breaks away from because he’s still kind of crying and he can’t breathe through his nose. He giggles sweetly as he wipes his eyes with the back of the hand that he realises is still tightly grasping the test. He taps his boyfriend on the shoulder, ‘let me down, ‘m all snotty, need a tissue.’

Armie loosens his arms so the younger man can gently drop to his feet and hands him a few sheets of toilet roll.

‘Th’nk you,’ Timmy says, voice all congested. He blows his nose noisily and studies himself in the mirror, ‘I’m a mess.’

‘You’re beautiful, I’ve literally never been more attracted to you than I am right now.’

‘Oh shut _up_.’

‘I swear!’ He slides in behind the smaller man and reaches around to push the hem of his own shirt up, exposing the curve of Timmy’s belly, ‘That’s our baby in there.’

Timmy brings one hand to cup the tiny swell, ‘Yeah, it really is,’ he agrees, quietly, thoughtful.

Armie covers his smaller hand with his larger one and kisses Timmy’s temple, ‘I’m so happy! I can’t believe this is even real! That we had no idea!’

‘I know, I wonder how far along I am? I mean, to be showing already?’

‘Yeah, we’ll call up for an appointment tomorrow, hopefully they can fit us in as soon as possible, then we can find out more.’

Timmy bites his bottom lip, his free hand tracing Armie’s fingers, which are still covering his own, ‘Armie I drank wine tonight and plenty of other times over the past few months. And we got drunk in LA.’

Armie rubs his hand over Timmy’s, ‘You didn’t know, and you’re not the only person to have unknowingly drank whilst pregnant, there’s literally stories of people not knowing they were pregnant until they gave birth and they have healthy babies. Don’t worry about that, we’ll make an appointment and you’ll see that everything is fine in there.’

Timmy nods, head leaning back against Armie’s shoulder, ‘Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, we literally just found out and I’m already being neurotic. And it’s only going to get worse.’

Armie laughs, kissing his boyfriend’s temple again, ‘Bring it on, Baby! I’m going to be there every step of the way, midnight cravings, foot rubs, mood swings, the whole nine yards.’ He pulls away and grabs Timmy’s hand, leading him back into their bedroom, ‘Come on, let’s go to bed.’

Timmy follows after him, laughing, ‘Armie it’s not even 9pm!’

Armie drags his t shirt over his head and shucks his sweatpants, pulling back the bed covers and sliding into his side of the bed. He lies back, raising his arm, ready for Timmy to crawl into, ‘I didn’t say we had to go to _sleep_ , did I? Now c’mere, I wanna cuddle.’

Timmy grins, undressing himself before diving onto the bed and burrowing into Armie’s side, humming as the older man wraps his arm around him, his other hand coming up to rest on Timmy’s bare stomach.


End file.
